


Forgot the World (Sex on Fire)

by Zephre (zephrene)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/Zephre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may have forgotten the world, the crowd, the band just outside the shadows, but the world hadn't forgotten them. Constellations of camera flashes from the audience meant the whole world would know, in intimate detail, within moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgot the World (Sex on Fire)

[](http://imgur.com/F3ta3iT)


End file.
